


Camellia Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy x Reader. I've never written one of these for Luffy; so hopefully it turned out alright!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia Flower

_Camellia flower (white); you're adorable_

 

Sometimes you wondered how he managed to do it.

 

To be so innocent, yet so very mature at times when it was needed most. To be so naive, but yet to know the split moment when his friends were in trouble, as if a part of him was bound to them. Like their pain was his own.

 

You had heard of the fierceness of captains that sailed the Grand Line; you had heard of their ferocity and protectiveness over their crews. But he was on a completely different level, and despite his otherwise harmless features, he could quickly rearrange the bone structure of a face with his mere fist alone should he so chose.

 

But it was times when he wasn't staring down an enemy with that chilling look that you found him so very intriguing.

 

His smile was pure and faultless, and he grinned so widely that often times you found yourself fearing that his cheeks would split in half-- but he was a rubber man, and he often reminded you of this when you pointed out how unnaturally wide he was smiling.

 

You found his presence to be refreshing and full of vigor and youth; not that you were old yourself, though you certainly felt as if this was the case when you attempting to keep up with this man's energetic antics.

 

“Come on [Name], you're so slow! I want to get there before all the meat is gone!”

 

His voice was pouty and laced with a child-like whine as you trailed behind him, closing your [e/c] eyes as you giggled a bit. Yes, this man was certainly humorous and so very innocent, and you found that quite to your liking. No one could ever say they were bored around him, after all.

 

He was practically bouncing in place as he waited for you to get closer, his nostrils flaring as he used his nose to seek out the smell of meat that had lured you both here in the first place.

 

Suddenly, his nose scrunched up and he frowned abruptly, causing you to blink.

 

“Is something wrong, Luffy?” You asked, and he crossed his arms, puffing out a breath in a manner akin to that of a displeased bull.

 

Arching a slender eyebrow at him in confusion, you turned your head, feeling your eyes widen a bit when you caught sight of what was supposedly disturbing the straw hatted male.

 

There was a vast field of flowers stretched out before the two of you, with their aromas working to dulcify the atmosphere with their pungent fragrance. You couldn't understand why the rubber man was so off-put by the flowers, but when you saw the restaurant that he had supposedly caught a whiff of earlier, you figured it out.

 

The scent of the flowers was overpowering the smell of meat by a long shot, and he certainly didn't like that. You found yourself giggling as he pouted, darting forward through the fields of flowers, shouting something about meat as he scurried up to the restaurant.

 

You followed after him much more slowly, allowing your eyes to flicker down as you looked at the flowers beneath you. A softened smile overtook your features, and you knelt down steadily, a few strands of your [h/c] slipping over your shoulder as you did so.

 

The tips of your fingers brushed against the soft, velvety like texture of a white flower that had managed to not be trampled by the rubber male in his rush to get to the restaurant.

 

You gently plucked it from the ground, rising up from your kneeling position as you heard shouting in the restaurant, causing you to shake your head in amusement as you made your way into the diner, finding several plates piled up beside the raven haired captain as he ate at a monstrous pace that all the others gaped at.

 

“Ah, [Name]!” He exclaimed when you entered, his mouth full of food that he thoroughly chewed, before he blinked and suddenly pointed at the white flower you carried in your delicate hand.

 

“What's with the flower?” He asked, shoving a whole lamb's leg into his mouth and nearly swallowing it whole, and you laughed warmly as the other inhabitants of the restaurant watched in disbelief.

 

“I just decided to pick it.” You explained with a hint of a smile, and Luffy seemed to just accept your explanation without so much as a single question. If picking a flower made you happy, then he wasn't going to question it.

 

“You should really try this meat, [Name]! It's so good!” The Supernova captain changed the subject suddenly, grinning from ear to ear as he crammed more food in his already full mouth, and you chuckled under your breath as he cracked up laughing in innocent merriment.

 

Feeling your fingers stroking the white flower, you grinned nearly as wide as he did.

 

_Yes, he was quite adorable indeed._


End file.
